


Arthur's Ghost

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Series of drabbles
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395775
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Intro

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Arthur’s Ghost  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:** Gaius, Merlin  
**Summary:** Arthur haunts Camelot  
**Warnings:** Dead Character  
**Author's Notes:** Series of Drabbles


	2. Voices in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Merlin hears a familiar voice in the dark.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 428 I awoke to darkness.

**Voices in the Dark**

"Merlin...Merlin!"

Merlin jolted awake. He knew that voice in his head. He hadn't heard it for months.

"Arthur…. Is that you?"

He sat up and looked around. The room was dark. Merlin looked at the candle and it came alight. There was no one there. He rubbed his head and laid back down.

"Merlin, why aren't you in Camelot?" 

Merlin sighed. "Must be my guilty conscience. He's dead. I held him in my arms as he died. That cant be his voice Im hearing."

Merlin rose up to blow out the candle and Arthur was standing in the doorway. His wound was bleeding and his hair was damp.

"Great! Now I'm seeing things too." Merlin rubbed his eyes.

"Merlin, it's really me. I awoke to darkness. I couldn't sense anything at first then I heard Guinevere crying. Help me Merlin. I have no idea where I am. Why can't I move on?"

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, I cant help you. You're a spirit. Go back to your body. You can find a way through the veil from there. Just look for the bright light."

"I will but you didn't answer my question. Why aren't you in Camelot? Guinevere needs you. She can't do it on her own. I couldn't. I had you."

"Arthur, you don't understand. I can't be there now. It's too painful. Most of the knights are dead and I can't look Gwen in the eye knowing I let you die." Merlin turned away from Arthurs spirit. "Go back to your body. The veil will open there. That's all I can tell you."

"I'll go but you have to promise me you'll go back to Camelot. For Guinevere. Please."

Merlin nodded. "I will leave in the morning. Now go back to your body and move on."

Arthurs spirit faded into nothing. "Goodbye Merlin….."

Merlin blew out the candle. "Goodbye Arthur."


	3. Unexpected Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur comes bearing news.   
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 429 "Wake up, genius."

**Unexpected Information**

Merlin stumbled to the wash basin and splashed his face with icy cold water. "Wake up, genius! There's a drought in Camelot and everyone is expecting you to fix it."

"Merlin?" Gaius sat up in his bed.

"I'm fine Gaius. Just taking a break." Merlin plastered a grin on his face and turned to face the old man. "I'm just trying to find that just perfect spell to end the drought."

"Merlin, just make it rain. It doesn't need to be perfect." Gaius punched his pillow and settled back down.

Merlin went back to his room and let out a sigh as he shut the door. "I guess I just pick one then." He picked up a book and was about to say the spell when a gust of air blew the candle out.

Arthur's spirit appeared in Merlin's room. "Merlin….. I need you to do something for me."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned around. "I can't believe you still expect me to do your bidding after you're dead. I thought I told you to move on."

Arthur held up his hands. "I'm going but I want to stay for the birth."

"I know I'm going to regret this but what birth?" Merlin asked.

"My son." Guinevere is with child.

"That would explain the crying….. and the hugging." Merlin chuckled. "There's been a lot of hugging. Why is it that women get so strange when they are with child?"

Arthur shrugged. "I don't know. Ask Gaius. I need you to convince Guinevere to let Gaius examine her. She has to know something is amiss."

"She probably thinks it's her grief over losing you. I'll suggest it in the morning. Why don't you go to her and tell her yourself?" 

"I've tried. She can't see me. Only you can."

"Must be my magick." Merlin scratched his head. "I have to do this spell so……"

Arthur nodded. "I'll just go roam the castle, shall I?"

"It is your castle." Merlin smirked. "Behave yourself or I'll get that pretty horn in the vaults to send you back."

Arthur glared at him as he faded into nothing.

Gaius opened the door. "Have you cast the spell? It's not raining."

"No." Merlin pointed to the empty corner. "I was talking to Arthur. He says Gwen is with child."

Gaius thought for a moment. "That would explain her strange behavior and she's gaining weight."

Merlin chuckled. "I wouldn't tell the Queen that she's gaining weight. She might lop off your head."

"She'll lop off your head if you don't end this drought." Gaius turned to walk out of the room. "You better get to it."

Merlin opened the window and spoke the spell. The rain started slowly then turned into a gentle downpour. Merlin shut the window and put the book back on the stack by his bed.


	4. RegretsRegrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur is bored in the afterlife.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 430 What was the worst thing you’ve ever done?

**Regrets**

Merlin put more herbs in the bowl and checked the recipe in the book. He was helping Gaius with medicines. He had been trying to find something to do with his time since coming back to Camelot.

Merlin, what are you doing? Arthur appeared

Merlin looked up at Arthurs spirit. "I'm helping Gaius with medicines. I am still training to become a physician."

Arthur nodded. "You know, I've been thinking……"

"Now you start thinking." Merlin chuckled. "Incredible!" 

"Merlin….." Arthur shook his head. "I was thinking you should be on the council. Tell Guinevere I said so."

"I am on the council." Merlin added water to the mixture and stirred it. "It doesn't take up that much time. I've been doing what I can to help out."

"That includes riding with the Knights on patrols?" Arthur sat on the stool beside Merlin.

"Have you been spying on me?" Merlin grinned. "Yes. I go on patrols. We're short handed. Leon stays at the castle these days to protect Gwen and Percival leads patrols along with Sir Kay and Sir Gaffrey."

"I know. Gwaine is here and he's still a pain in the ass. So are many of my knights." Arthur sighed. "It's my fault."

"It's Morgana's fault." Merlin poured the mixture into a medicine bottle. "And Uther's … indirectly of course."

"Merlin, you have magick. What was the worst thing you’ve ever done?"

"Besides killing Morgana and failing to save you?" Merlin thought for a moment. "I don't know. I've killed a lot of people. Your Uncle for one."

"I should have killed him myself after his part in Gaius' abduction." Arthur looked at Merlin. "Is there anything you would do differently, if you could?"

"What is all this about? Do you have regrets?" Merlin asked.

"I should have married Guinevere sooner." Arthur frowned. "I should have never trusted Mordred. I knew he was a Druid but I thought….. He smiled when I killed him. Like he was pleased about it."

Gaius walked in. "Merlin?"

"Hello Gaius." Arthur waved.

"Hello Sire." Gaius frowned.

"You see him too?" Merlin looked up. "Good. I thought I was losing my mind."

"I didn't know you had one to lose Merlin." Arthur chuckled.

Merlin turned to look at Arthur. "I still have that horn."

"Ah come on." Arthur laughed. "Fine. I'll go wandering around my castle. Gaius, give him something to improve his sense of humor."

"Right away, Sire." Gaius grinned.

Arthur laughed then faded into nothing.

Merlin sighed and shook his head. "Now, you know what I've been bothered by lately. It's like he's bored in the afterlife."

"He has unfinished business." Gaius put his bag on the table.

"The coming prince?" Merlin sighed. "But will he leave after the child is born?"

"That is yet to be seen, Merlin." Gaius looked over the bottles on the tables. "Looks like I get to put my feet up."

"Shall I cook dinner as well?" Merlin asked.

Gaius laughed. 


	5. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** Arthur is worried about Gwen.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 431 In winter the dark creeps up on you.

**Worries**

Merlin turned from the workbench and jumped when he saw Arthur sitting at the table. "Back again?"

"I never left." Arthur sighed. "Is this all you do these days? Make potions and read those books. You're very boring, Merlin."

"I go on patrol with Percival tomorrow morning. That should be exciting." Merlin went to look for something on the shelf.

"Yes. I suppose it would." Arthur sighed.

"Go haunt Gwen for a while. I need to get this potion finished. Gaius has a patient with palsy of the liver and it's getting worse. He's there now and I need to take this to him as soon as its finished."

"Gwen can't see me. All she does is cry and I can't make her feel better because I'm dead."

"What's it like to be dead?" Merlin found the tincture he was looking for and went back to the bench.

Arthur shrugged. "It's dark. So very dark. You know how in winter the dark creeps up on you? It's that same cold darkness when your dead."

Merlin looked up from the workbench. "You haven't tried to go through the veil?"

Arthur shook his head. "I want to see my son and know that Guinevere is well and moving on with her life."

"She will never love another." Merlin told him.

"I know. That's not what I mean. She needs to stop crying and find the strength I know she has within her. Camelot needs her to be strong."

"Give her time. She just lost you." Merlin corked the bottle and gave it a shake. "I've got to take this to Gaius." He grabbed his coat as he headed for the door. "Don't worry Arthur."

Arthur nodded and faded away.


	6. The Long Awaited Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Summary:** The new Prince of Camelot is on the way.  
> -  
>  **Prompt:** 432 YOU'VE BEEN HERE BEFORE

**The Long Awaited Day**

After months of lingering, the day Arthur had waited for had finally come.

Merlin and Gaius were sent for by the midwife in the small hours of a wet rainy night. Gwen was in labor and the baby was coming faster than expected.

Merlin put his bag on the table and walked over to the bed. He smiled at Gwen. "You're having the baby then? Don't want to change your mind and wait until morning?"

Gaius gave him a glare.

"Merlin, I'm frightened." Gwen whispered through her tears. 

"You'll be fine." Merlin caught sight of Arthur standing in the corner.

"I need to examine you, my lady." Gaius told her.

"No! I want Merlin to deliver the child. Arthur would want that."

"No I wouldn't! He's going to drop it. You know how clumsy he is." Arthur groaned in frustration. "She can't hear me. Merlin, tell her to let Gaius do it."

"Gwen, I'll be right her with you but Gaius has more experience with these things. He should deliver the child." Merlin took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "Please."

Gwen nodded then cried out in pain.

"Merlin, can't you do something. She's in pain." Arthur said ffom the shadows. "I command you to use your magick to take away her pain!"

Gaius gave Merlin a smirk as he examined Gwen. "Looks like the child will be here within the hour. I want you to push as hard as you can when the next pain comes."

Almost an hour later after some screaming and crying, mostly from Arthur, the child was just about to be born when Arthur walked out of the shadows.

"Merlin, I have to go." Arthur looked confused.

"The baby is almost in your arms, Gwen." Merlin looked up at Arthur. "Just a few moments more."

"I'll see you in a few minutes, Merlin." Arthur faded from view.

Gaius and Merlin looked at each other then Merlin shrugged. The baby came a few minutes later.

Gaius placed the boy in Gwens arms. "He's strong and healthy Gwen."

Gwen played with his fingers. "He's beautiful. Merlin, isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes he is." Merlin smiled as he looked down into the childs face. "You've been here before, haven't you little prince? He's the image of his father. Wouldn't you say, Gaius?"

"Yes. Very much like his father." Gaius gave Merlin an understanding look.

The Once and Future King has returned…...


End file.
